


Lusamine Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Lusamine Farting

Lusamine farting was becoming quite common in her office at the Aether Foundation, having come back from holding in her huge amount of stinky flatulence from spending time with the Pokémon she rescued. "Oh yes... this feels so good! And ooh... how I just love the thunderous explosions I'm crafting from my fat ass... it just reeks!" Lusamine stated in relief as she was smiling, enjoying how bassy her farts were as she was enjoying the rotten eggy stink of her farting, holding her gassy big butt with both of her hands as she felt the vibration of each deep pitched fart she let loose. "Peeyew... ooh these are going to leave a mark on my undies...!"


End file.
